Gemstones
by GrimGrave
Summary: Commissioned anonymously. Thief turned turncoat. A series of events leading from one thing to another. Emerald and Ruby; former enemies, now lovers. A tale of their life together. Rated M for Adult Scenarios, NotSafeForWork or children. Contains Futanari (woman with male genitalia).


**Disclaimer: RWBY and all characters associated belong to Rooster Teeth. GrimGrave owns nothing.**

 _Commissioned by anonymous._

 _I'll admit, this one was a bit tricky to pull off, but I think I managed. What do you think?_

 _A/N: I have an announcement to make, details are at the end. If you could take a minute to read it through, I'd appreciate it._

 **Gemstones**

 _Annoyance._

" _Why do I have to befriend them?"_

" _Orders are orders."_

 _Anger._

" _They are idiots, the whole lot of them!"_

" _Are you saying you're going to disobey Cinder's order?"_

 _Smugness._

" _I thought you of all people would obey her every word without objecting."_

 _She had, and would. There was no question about it._

 _Or so Emerald had thought._

 _Doubt and guilt took root in the thief's heart, one thing leading to another in a series of unforeseen events…_

" _You traitorous bitch! I saved you from the streets, and this is the thanks I get?! I should've killed you when I had the chance, betrayer!"_

 _Perhaps it would've been better if she had. Then she wouldn't have had to feel…this._

 _This sickening awareness of guilt._

 _After all, for there to be betrayal, there first had to be trust. Cinder had trusted her, and Emerald had thought it to not be misplaced._

 _How wrong they had been, both of them._

 **0x0x0x0**

Emerald woke up in cold sweat, heat beating sporadically. It was still dark outside. One quick peek at the alarm clock showed that only three hours had passed since she went to bed.

It was just past midnight. The moonlight illuminated the room through the lone window.

Wide awake, Emerald quietly got up from the bed and crossed the room. Years of thievery allowed her move with the silent gait of a cat, opening the door and exiting the room effortlessly.

The hallway was dark. Thankfully, she knew this house like the back of her hand as she made her way to the staircase and descended to the ground floor.

The house, located in Patch, was fairly old but was well-suited for its residents' needs. The former thief entered the modest-sized kitchen, flicking on a small lamp above the faucet before pouring herself a glass of water. Tea would've been ideal but the noise wasn't worth it.

Then again, the house's other occupant would surely join her soon enough either way. Tea it is.

She sat down, staring absentmindedly out the window as water boiled. Her mind drifted, as it often did, back to unpleasant memories.

 _/ The fire-using woman spun as soon as the first bullet hit her. It hadn't been enough to kill her – but the momentary distraction allowed her opponent to strike her down._

 _Blood sprayed in a wide arc. A scream pierced the air, drowning out everything else until only a strangled gurgle and the sputter of blood remained…and then it died out._

 _And till her dying breath, Cinder's eyes were focused on her./_

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

Emerald did nothing to acknowledge the other woman, even as she sat down next to her. "It was that dream again, right?"

"…"

"You can talk to me about it, you know."

"You already know," the mint-green-haired woman finally replied, still staring at the darkness outside. "There's nothing more to say."

"…So, how can I help?"

Silence. Stillness. The loud sound from a teapot prompted the former thief to get up as she lifted it from the stove and pour its hot contents into two cups, each with its own teabag.

Lacing one cup next to the redhead, Emerald sat back down and finally met the woman's eyes. "Just stay here with me, for a little while. If you don't mind."

The redhead smiled brightly at her. She loved that smile.

"Of course I don't mind."

It made her smile a little, as well.

"Thank you, Ruby."

 _/ "You know what's expected of you." The golden eyes stared right at her, accompanied by a smug grin that had the thief shivering. A hand caressed her cheek tenderly, yet the touch was almost hot like fire. "I can use your skills…and your semblance even more so. If you stay with me, you'll never go hungry again."_

 _It was too good to be true. And yet Emerald took it all; hook, line, and sinker with a smile on her lips._

" _Thank you…"_

 _To think that such trust and devotion – loyalty – could be swept aside so easily._

 _Cries and screams filling the air. Grimm running wild, unchecked, as the great plan was almost completed._

 _Of course, "almost" is the keyword. Beacon was supposed to fall that night – it didn't._ _ **She**_ _was supposed to fulfil her goal with the help of a thief and an assassin._

 _Loyalty had been misplaced. Not that either of them could have seen it coming; Emerald especially._

 _All because of a certain someone pulling the thief's heartstrings. Thief turned turncoat._

" _ **I trusted you, you thieving bitch!"/**_

"Hey." Dark red orbs glanced over to meet silver ones; they stared right back with worry. "Where did you go just now? You're shaking."

"…"

"Em?"

"Nowhere." A lie. "Nowhere at all."

Luckily, the beloved redhead by her side knew better.

"Alright. I won't pry."

For a while longer the couple merely sat there in silence, watching the darkness outside until they finally headed for bed.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

"I'm surprised you wanted to come with me today, Em."

The lovers walked through the crowds in the gigantic mall. The sniper had decided she wanted to look for equipment and tools to tune up and modify her beloved weapon – Crescent Rose, as it was called – and apparently this place had it all.

"I needed to leave the house anyway. Get some air." The tanned woman managed a small smirk. "Spend some time with my girlfriend other than moping around all day."

Ruby giggled. "Well, that's good to hear! Still, I understand perfectly. It's been a few years already, but…" Her words trailed off. "…It's not something you just forget about. Your time with Cinder, I mean."

"…"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

"It's fine," Emerald interrupted. "It's fine. I need to move on. I pretty much have – It's just that sometimes, memories come back. I'll deal with it one step at a time."

"I understand."

The former thief sighed. Easier said than done, but what else could she do?

Curse these memories! Unpleasant thoughts that kept her up at night and distracted her from the rather peaceful and – dare she say it – enjoyable life she was living now. She had a beautiful and kind girlfriend by her side and this ugly past that haunted her made her feel…well, nothing. No romance, no sexual appetite, no true pleasure from this new life she was living.

…

Ok, scratch that; she felt it all. What these memories did was preventing her from _acting_ upon them. How long had it been since the two of them had gone on a romantic date? How long had it been since they even had had sex?

…

Too long.

Far too long.

Needless to say, the green-haired woman was pent up. The itch for sexual climax was frustrating and she hadn't been in a mood lately…

But today had been different, save for this morning. And Ruby did look extra cute today. Right?

"Is something the matter, Em?" Ruby watched her anxiously. "You're really quiet all of a sudden…and you keep glancing over at me in a way I'm not certain how I feel about it…"

"…"

"Em?"

"It's just…" She paused and contemplated her choice of words. "You're too cute, Ruby."

"Huh?"

"I've been neglectful," Emerald stated. "And I want to rectify that. And seeing you in your adorable skirt, all cute…It makes things… _hard_ for me. Hard to resist." She pulled the younger girl close, one arm around her waist, one hand underneath the skirt—

"E-Em!" Ruby's cheeks were as scarlet as her hood. "We can do this when we're back home…!"

"I can't wait that long," was her response. Her dark-red eyes dilated and nostrils flared as she moved closer. "I need you. I must have you right now."

The younger woman gulped. It wasn't like she was not in the mood – quite contrary, the desire to give in was too tempting – but they were in a public place! People around them were already giving them strange looks as it was, with Emerald being a bit too hands-on. Firm hands caressed her back and groped her thighs while the former thief watched her with hungry eyes…

Heavens above, how was Emerald able to push all her right buttons like this?!

"You want it just as much as I want," Emerald whispered, pulling the younger girl close. "You're still hot-to-trot since we didn't do it this morning…or for the past few days – weeks even. Time sure fly by, huh?"

That's right; it had been a while since they last had sex, hadn't it. They had either been too tired or occupied with work (or in Emerald's case, plagued by the Past) that there simply wasn't any room for sex.

Perhaps it had left the redhead just a little bit needy. Just a little.

Just a little _too much._

But even so…they were still in the middle of the mall. They still had stuff to purchase before they could even think about returning home—

"Just a quickie," said the former thief. "And we will both be sated long enough until we get home. Doesn't sound so bad, right?"

That chuckle; that low, husky sound was like an aphrodisiac and Ruby swooned, the prospect of being filled up with Emerald's thick girl-cock pushing Rationality away and allowed Temptation to step in its place.

"There's really no stopping you, huh?" Ruby smiled anxiously with blushed features. "T-Then…I g-guess we should…find a…r-restroom…"

The former thief was dragging her away without missing a beat.

 **x.x.x**

The bathroom door was opened and shut within seconds, slamming against the wall in the process. Hands fumbled with the lock until it finally clicked, after which they resumed exploring clothed bodies, appreciating slim forms beneath the fabric.

Ruby flung her arms around her lover's neck, pulling her closer as they kissed. The two stepped awkwardly forward until the redhead hit the toilet and fell into a sitting position, prompting Emerald to kneel down to continue reciprocating the kisses.

Emerald withdrew, panting heavily. "Let's not waste any time…" Her gaze trailed downwards as she spread Ruby's legs between gently and forcefully and lifted up the hem of the girl's combat-skirt. "Oh how I've missed this…"

"Pervert." Ruby giggled in anticipation as her modest underwear was pulled aside to reveal her feminine channel, lips flushed red with arousal and slick with pent up arousal. With such a tasty treat before her, the former thief discarded patience and pressed her lips against Ruby's pretty pink sex—

The redhead threw her head back, struggling to not make a sound as Emerald lapped a hot path over her sensitive, swollen little bundle of nerves. _´Oh how she had missed this´_ indeed.

The older woman payed sweet attention to velvety lips, lavishing them with her tongue and licking up wet heat as she relished in the addictive, sweet taste that lingered in her mouth.

"E-Em…"Red eyes met with silver ones. "J-Just hurry…"

"Uh…Right… Got it." Emerald lapped one last time, earning a quiet mewl before she got up and undid the belts and pulled down the zipper. "No-one is going to mind if we stay here a little longer…"

"You're the one who said it would be a quickie!"

"I know, I know." She paused. A sly, sheepish smirk curved her lips. "Do you think you could…return the favour first?"

She snickered as she watched Ruby's face lit up with awe and lust and nodded. With a little tricky manoeuvring, the older woman allowed her shaft to spring free, bouncing freely in the air as it did. Thick and long, it was a masculine organ that would put most males to shame, and it had the redhead's quim quivering with need…and that, in turn, had Emerald's sex – feminine sex – wet with heat.

Having both sets of genitals was troublesome sometimes, but boy did it spice things up in the bedroom.

Ruby sat up properly and guided Emerald's erect length into her mouth, her tongue swirling around its head. Pleased with herself from hearing the green-haired woman sigh with content, the scythe-wielder bobbed her head up and down Emerald's fuckstick with gusto, sucking the full length of it and licking its head whilst she jerked it with both hands.

The tanned woman moaned huskily. "Shit, Ruby…" She bit her bottom lip. "You're too good."

The redhead would've giggled had she not stuffed her mouth full of cock. It throbbed in her grasp, precum leaking into her oral cavern as she continued.

Minutes passed and as much as Ruby would've happily continued sucking her girlfriend off, a pair of strong hands gripped either side of her head and pulled her away; spittle connected the muscle with Ruby's lips before it snapped.

"You're good…" Emerald stated. " _Too_ good. I don't want to waste it on your face."

"Geez, thanks for that. How considerate."

"We're in a public place, so yes, you should thank me," the former thief replied with a smirk. She gripped her manhood and guided it downwards…

Prodding Ruby's pussy with the mushroom-head, Emerald grinned at her – earning a playful pout in turn – before she slipped right into tight, sodden depths with a grunt.

Ruby clasped both hands over her mouth, a muffled moan forcing its way out of her throat. She was shaking, inner walls convulsing around the green-haired woman's phallus. The way it filled her up for the first time in forever was dangerously close for them both to reach the blissful edge.

"Shit…" Emerald cracked sly grin, her eyes nearly black with lust. "It's been a while…"

Her girlfriend merely nodded, still covering her mouth. Emerald chuckled and slowly moved, pulling out her cock until just its tip remained inside before she forced it all back in, all the way to its base.

"Fuck…"

She repeated the motion in a slow, even pace. Testicles slapped against the younger woman's rear every time the former thief fully hilted herself in the redhead, the sound of flesh smacking against flesh resonating in the small room.

"Fuck…!"

Her pace quickened. Muscles tensed and breathing became rapid.

It didn't take long before the room smelled of their musk, the unmistakable scent of copulation permeating the air as the lovers rutted, pent up with lust.

Sweat dripped down their brows as Emerald thrusted faster, her body rigid as she steeled herself to not climax just yet. Ruby clung onto her, legs firmly locked around her lover's midsection as she took Emerald's pounding like a champ.

"E-Em…!" The redhead panted heavily, her voice throaty. "M-More…"

The older woman leant in close, hot air brushing against the scythe-wielder's ear.

"Gladly."

When Emerald adjusted herself and thrust forward, poor Ruby had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stifle the blissful cry that threatened to tear through her throat.

The former thief fucked her deeper and faster than before like an engine piston, filling up tight, wet heat as the younger girl writhed and quivered beneath her. Their clothes were damp with sweat by now, the room heated up almost like a sauna as they rutted, desperate to get off as quickly as possible.

"E-Em…!" Ruby mewled. "Em!"

The tanned woman grunted in response, focusing entirely on pounding that pretty pink sex.

Clutching at each other tightly, Emerald thrusted quicker, fucking her lover mercilessly, until the redhead let out a muffled scream, squirming underneath her uncontrollably.

The green-haired woman reached her peak and, despite releasing her creamy load inside, still humped Ruby until she had no energy left.

 **x.x.x**

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So…"

Dark red eyes focused on Ruby.

"I'm feeling much better now," the redhead said with a coy smile. "How about you?"

Emerald huffed, wiping her brow. She smirked confidently. "Satisfied for the time being."

"You're insatiable."

"You have that effect on me."

The girls looked at each other, sharing a smile as they walked hand-in-hand through the mall. Luckily there hadn't been anyone waiting for them outside, allowing the duo to slip into the crowd without anyone noticing or suspect what they had been doing until just a few minutes ago.

"The feeling is mutual then."

"Yet you're the one opposed to the idea," Emerald commented.

"Having…" She quieted down and looked around. How cute. "Sex in a public restroom is hardly romantic, you know."

The tanned woman scratched her neck absentmindedly. "Romance, huh?"

"But, you know…It was, on the other hand, thrilling," Ruby admitted. "Hiding someplace in public and doing it…Even if the door was locked, had there been people outside then we would've been caught."

 _Heh._

"Then perhaps we should do it again once we're done with what we came here for?"

"E-Em!"

She laughed; wholeheartedly and genuinely, the sound sweet and harmonic to the redhead's ears. To see her laughing like this rid Ruby of some troubling thoughts and put her mind (and heart) at ease.

"I was just kidding," Emerald stated, still giggling. "Don't worry; next time won't be in a public restroom."

The sniper winked at her. "I'd hope so."

 **x.x.x.x.x**

"Say, Ruby," Emerald began nonchalantly. "What are your plans next Friday?"

The redhead blinked.

"Uh…I don't have any for that day, I think—"

"Good. Make sure you don't plan anything for next Friday, alright?" The former thief got up and left the room. "Promise me."

"It's a promise! …But what did you actually have in mind?"

"You will know by then."

The sniper watched the doorway with a shrug on her shoulders. "Well alright then."

 **x.x.x.x.x**

One week later.

"Em, can't I open my eyes yet?"

"And spoil the surprise? I don't think so."

"But I can't wait! I'm getting all giddy here!"

A sigh.

"Very well; why don't you take a guess?"

Ruby gulped. "W-Well… I hear people. We took your car here, so we are in a far-off, popular place…You asked me to dress casually for today…uh…"

"And what does that tell you?"

"…I don't know."

Another sigh. The redhead was adorable but sometimes her mind seemed to wander a bit too much.

Ruby listened to the sounds around her; people cheered and laughed and the sounds became louder as they walked (with Emerald holding her hand to lead her, of course) until they came to a halt. Emerald was talking to a man – something about entrance tickets – and then they moved again—

"Alright, open your eyes."

She did just that, and her face was beaming; stands and minigames lined up the central path whilst rollercoasters were seen in the distance, and music was playing around the arcades.

"The amusement park?!" Ruby exclaimed, silver eyes wide with awe. "Em, you didn't?!"

The former thief allowed a smug smile to curve her lips. "We are here, are we not? Consider this the prelude to our date."

"Date? Oh, Em…" The sniper was blushing. "You rogue, you. You're making me fall for you all over again."

…

Could her cheeks getting any hotter? It was cheesy, but Emerald couldn't help herself.

"…It's what I do best."

"Awww!"

"Let's just go somewhere already…"

"You're cute when you blush, did you know what?" The former thief shot her a dark glare…or at least tried to. The way the redheaded bundle of joy was beaming at her made it difficult to stay mad.

With a frown turned to a smile, the two headed through the crowds.

 **x.x.x**

"You will be sick if you keep eating like this."

"Nope," Ruby responded as she dug into another cotton candy. "I will be just fine!"

"If you say so."

"I do say so."

Emerald rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Don't come to me when your stomach is upset."

"No worries." She took another bite out of her umpteenth cotton candy. "Hey, Em?"

"Yeah?"

She looked at the older woman, smiling as she did. Seeing Ruby like this – well, minus the pink wad of cotton stuck to the corner of the sniper's lips – brought back pieces from Memory Lane.

"Em…"

 _/"…erald. … You're one of us, right?"_

 _The former thief eyed the young team leader suspiciously. It had only been a month – perhaps two – since her defection and Cinder's death, yet Ruby Rose was alarmingly calm around her. Shouldn't she still be furious? Heartbroken over the fact that her friend had actually been an enemy, set to destroy Vale?_

 _She didn't get it._

 _Regardless, she replied. "…I suppose. Who really knows?"_

 _Hesitation; it was apparent on the girl's face._

 _The conversation didn't seem to lead anywhere at first. To be honest, Emerald didn't really remember much of it._

 _What she did remember was the turning point._

" _I've always liked you."/_

"Thank you for this. This has been great." She leant in close, sealing their lips together. The tanned woman relaxed into it, wrapping an arm around Ruby's waist to pull her closer.

Time seemed to stop.

"There's more to this than just the amusement park," Emerald whispered. "Let's enjoy ourselves until tonight…And don't eat so much cotton candy."

Ruby nodded, dazed. "Okay…."

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Hours flew by. The sun was kissing the horizon when the lovers finally returned home in high spirits; Ruby, of course, was excited to see what her girlfriend had in store for her, and Emerald…

Emerald appeared pleased – pleased and calculating.

Even more so when she told the sniper to pick out the most elegant dress she had and wait for her outside.

Twenty minutes later of standing around outside, the former thief finally showed up, and the lovers eyed each other, stunned.

The sniper was clad in heels (something she clearly wasn't used to) and a wine-red dress, complete with a golden bracelet and a silver necklace. Her hair, which had grown to neck-length, was twisted into a short ponytail.

Emerald, meanwhile, wore something more butch; stylish black pants and a white shirt, with a black jacket over and a dark tie, with simple black boots.

Perhaps they stared at one another a bit longer than necessary for appreciation.

"…Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"It's alright…" Ruby cleared her throat. "S-So! Shall we get going?"

"Of course." The tanned woman held out her arm and smirked.

Giggling, Ruby linked her arm with Emeralds and allowed herself to be swept away.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Ruby squirmed in her seat. The spacious room was illuminated by impressive chandeliers, with the tables placed near the corners had their light provided by romantic candles. A band was playing smooth, calm music in the background and the interior design and décor was overwhelmingly…posh.

Fancy.

Luxurious.

An expensive-looking restaurant.

"Are you feeling well, Ruby? You've barely touched your food."

"Oh, it's…nothing." She poked her food with the fork absentmindedly. "It's just…No, forget it."

"You've said A, now you've got to say B," Emerald countered. "Are you not enjoying yourself, perhaps…?"

"No! I mean, that's not it! It's…It's silly, but this restaurant is so…fancy…posh…you know?"

"…And?"

"Well," Ruby continued. "…I'm not. I think everyone here sees that, too."

"Nonsense."

The redhead blinked. "Uh…what?"

"I said that it's nonsense," Emerald replied, casually eating. "I wouldn't say I belong here either, but who cares? We are a couple, and we are here to enjoy ourselves. We have the lien, and we certainly look fancy enough to be here, so there is no reason for us to be treated differently." She paused and chewed. "And if they do…then they can fuck off."

"Em!"

"Just saying, you know. You don't need to feel ashamed or anything like that; we are here to have a good time, so let us." The former thief held up her glass of wine. "To us, Ruby. And for a wonderful evening."

The sniper chuckled and raised her glass, clinking them together. "To us, my love."

…

 _/ "You chose them…over me?"_

" _I'm sorry._

" _You chose_ _ **them…**_ _over_ _ **me**_ _?!"_

" _I'm so sorry!"_

 _She was – truly. But it wouldn't be enough; not now or ever. She had made her choice. There was no honour in thievery but killing off thousands of people for the sake of finding something in the academy..._

 _Perhaps she had spent too long undercover – too much time spent on pretending to be a friend and actually grow close to the ragtag group of students._

" _Insolent whore! I'll singe your flesh off your bones for this!"_

 _It was too late to take back what had been said. There was no ´forgive and forget´. She gambled; now it was a matter of winning or losing._

 _Would her judgement come now, or later? That was the real question. Paying for her betrayal or facing the authorities of Vale? Either way she would have to answer to a higher power._

 _All because of the events that happened._

 _Deep down, perhaps the former thief was glad that she could break free._

 _But even deeper still, she knew that a part of her didn't want to./_

"Em? Em? Em!"

Dark red eyes blinked. "Huh?"

"Where did you go just now? You were really zoning out."

"Was I?" She rubbed her right temple. "Sorry. I guess I got lost in thoughts for a moment."

"Don't worry about it. It was just that you made a very pained expression, so I thought—"

"Thank you," Emerald interrupted. "…You've always been there for me, making sure I don't wallow in whatever madness I might find myself in if I dwell on the past." She paused, smiling. "Thank you truly, Ruby."

"A-Anytime," the sniper responded, fanning herself as she blushed. "Is it just me, or is it hot in here?"

Emerald merely chuckled.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

"Did you enjoy the dinner?"

Ruby giggled. "How could I not? Great food, wonderful company…Music playing in the background…" Her expression soured. "I can live without the wine, though."

The tanned woman laughed at that. "Fair enough! I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

"Of course I did! I can't thank you enough for this evening, Em. I'll remember it for the rest of my life."

The former thief shot her a hot look. The smirk that spread across her lips sent heat straight to Ruby's cheeks. "What makes you think the night is over?"

"You… You've planned more?"

"I've bet everything on tonight. If you think dinner was memorable, just you wait until we're home."

Emerald was true to her word; as soon as the lovers returned home, the older woman had insisted that she waited outside whilst she went inside first to "take care of a few things" before Emerald allowed Ruby to enter and escorted her girlfriend. They followed a path of lit candles and rose petals, up to the second floor—

"…"

"I…I hope I managed to capture the "romance" feel of it."

Ruby was speechless. Their bedroom had become a love-nest; rose petals, red as her hood, were scattered across the bed and the floor. Lit candles provided just enough illumination, providing an amorous atmosphere as the lovers stepped inside.

"I, too, want this night to be memorable."

"Emerald…"

"This is…unlike me. It feels strange. I'm out of my elements," she admitted. The look on her lover's face, however, was worth it. "You've come to mean a lot to me, Ruby. And I haven't really told you – or showed you – that. So I'm giving this my all tonight."

"So, the date—"

"Part of my plan." The tanned woman smiled at the redhead. "The date, the dinner…and this night…It's for you. For _us_." She lifted Ruby's hand to her lips and kissed it gently. "I can't believe the words are leaving my mouth, but…I love you, Ruby."

"Oh, Emerald…"

The sniper tip-toed (remarkably so as she wore heels) and caught her lover's lips with her own, sealing them together with a kiss.

Their hearts race; Ruby could feel it through their clothes, clear as day. She pulled Emerald closer and the older woman reciprocated the action as they kissed unlike ever before; it was deep yet passionate, a dreamy moment where they as humans – as souls – met and danced together.

Passion and amour overwhelmed them as they stumbled towards the bed…

 **x.x.x**

Kisses. Whispered words of adoration. An attentive smile, a gentle caress. A slow dance that made hearts beat rapidly in unison – two halves becoming one – as the lovers found themselves on the bed covers, naked as the day they were born with their clothes forgotten on the floor. Shadows danced against the wall, illuminated by the candlelight, and rose petals scattered and danced in the air as the lovers waltzed to their own tune.

They broke away, gasping for air. Emerald pressed her lips against Ruby's throat, kissing and nipping her way down to her collarbone and nuzzling against warm skin.

The sound of the girl's heart – a hear that belonged to her – was like a sweet melody as she cuddled up against soft, malleable mounds. They barely fit in the palm of her hand – an appreciated growth spurt – and Emerald cupped them, fingers brushing against small rosy-pink nipples that capped them.

The sniper beneath her mewled and arched backwards into the covers, offering herself to the tanned woman above. Their eyes met in the low darkness, wordlessly exchanging emotions that spoke volumes.

Emerald leant down, taking a nipple into her mouth while she played with its twin, giving it a slight tug and the other a careful bite as she did. It was just the right amount of pleasure that would edge on the redhead without causing discomfort and judging by the quiet sounds of approval, she was doing it right.

Ruby raked her nails down her lover's back, her other hand grasping the covers as she allowed the former thief access to her body, relishing in the pleasure-pain that sent little electrical jolts through her body. Between her legs, over her feminine channel and stomach lied Emeralds phallus, erect and raring to go.

It was hot. Throbbing and warm, Ruby reached down and grasped it, jerking it in an even rhythm as Emerald worshipped her breasts; an action responded with slender digits teasing wet folds, dipping inside velvety heat that had the younger girl quivering.

A silent string of moans left Ruby's mouth. Her body was on fire, heart racing and mind reeling. Sex with her girlfriend hadn't been dull before but this swirl of emotions tonight alone was a major step above it all; as if for the first time, they were finally bared themselves to each other, connecting on a spiritual level as well as a physical one, and it made the sniper's heart soar.

She jerked Emerald's cock faster. Precum dribbled out and smeared across her stomach.

Their eyes met again. Hot breaths and heavy panting instead of words.

Lips sealed together in a fierce kiss. Emerald shifted and adjusted her position on the bed as Ruby spread her legs.

The lovers' hands locked together. Their forms, together on a bed of rose petals and romantic candlelight, entwined, as a rigid phallus entered wet heat.

Ruby clutched at Emerald's back with her free hand. A strangled cry of bliss tore through her throat, one leg around her girlfriend's midsection.

Emerald grunted, a blissful moan coming out in short breaths as she hilted herself fully inside her girlfriend. Velvety walls hugged her member as she moved ever so slightly, pulling her back in.

They exchanged glances. Their genitals, matched together like puzzle pieces, throbbed with want and the lovers kissed, deeply and passionately as the former thief began to move, thrusting in a comfortable pace into tight, sodden heat while the redhead embraced her.

Rose petals swirled around them. The bed creaked with Emerald's thrusts, the sensation of Ruby's feminine channel driving her wild as she gradually increased her tempo.

Ruby writhed with bliss, her voice throaty as she moaned continuously. This feeling – this knot of built up pleasure – was unlike anything she had felt before. Emerald was rough, yet chaste; passionate yet dominant in the way she moved.

"Emerald…!"

Dark red eyes were trained on her, anxiously.

"Ruby?"

A quick kiss – a kiss stolen in the heat of a slow, erotic dance that had the former thief's mind reeling and heart skipping a happy little beat.

"I love you," she whispered carefully, as if the words were made of glass. "I love you, Emerald Sustrai!"

The tanned woman blinked. She really had turned into a softie over these past few years.

"To think that I would fall in love with a former enemy…You are a strange woman, Ruby Rose." Their lips met again in a chaste kiss. "But I am fortunate to be with you."

Another kiss silenced them as Emerald moved faster. Their bodies burned with need, hotly as living flame. The tanned woman pounded the sniper, her cock throbbing against soft inner walls as the younger girl locked both legs around Emerald's waist.

The bed rocked as the former thief pushed her limits, desperate to find sweet release and push her beloved over the edge of the blissful abyss; she pounded harder, faster, filling up Ruby's feminine channel deeper than before as the redhead screamed into her mouth, gripping her hand tightly. The sweet friction edged them both on and the sniper rolled her hips as best as she could to match her girlfriend's thrusts to milk out as much pleasure as she could.

It wouldn't be long now.

The candles flickered and shadows danced across the room. The moon shone brightly in the night sky, illuminating the bed perfectly from the window as the enemies-turned-lovers made love unlike ever before, their muffled cries filling the room.

Their hearts beat in perfect synchronization. Pleasure, balled up inside and ready to burst, reached its limits.

It came in waves; strong and forceful like a tsunami, pleasure surged through them, jolts of ecstasy spreading from neuron to neuron. Their world became a layer of multi-coloured mass as taut muscles twitched and legs became akimbo, pure ecstasy washing over them.

Throughout their ride, they refused to let go of each other's hands. Their lips, sealed together, kissed as if their lives depended on it.

And when it finally died out and the lovers parted their swollen lips, the sound of their heart beats lulled them to sleep.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Days went by. Weeks turned into months.

"How are you doing in there?"

"…"

"Still feeling sick?"

"…Yes. No. I dunno. I haven't vomited in the past twenty minutes at least."

Well that was reassuring.

"So can you at least unlock the door so I can come inside?"

"J-Just a few minutes, please!"

Emerald furrowed her brow. Poor Ruby had been feeling sick as of late, especially in the mornings when it was a complete flip of a coin; either she got over it after she had eaten breakfast or she immediately headed inside the bathroom and stayed there for up to half an hour.

Not to mention that the redhead's mood had been a complete rollercoaster, too. At the drop of a hat Ruby could go from the sweetest girl in Remnant to a hell-beast that could terrify a Grimm! And of course, vice versa.

…And how much had she spent on food just these past two days alone? Ruby had always been one to purchase cookies or ingredients to _make_ cookies, but now it was bread and chocolate…the list went on.

Of course, that would explain why the redhead would feel sick.

"Are you hiding something from me, Ruby?"

No response.

Emerald sighed. "Look, I know it's hypocritical of me to say this, but you better not be keeping me in the dark. After what we've been through, I thought we swore to always be honest with each other. Is this a medical thing? Have you been to a doctor and, if so, what have they told you?"

Silence greeted her still.

The former thief scowled.

"You're lucky it would be hypocritical of me to storm out of this place because you're not replying." Her hands balled up into fists, knuckles turning white. "But you're obviously not feeling well and if anything has happened to you, I deserve to know." She paused, the words coming to her tasting strange and was so unlike her. "We're lovers, after all. I care about you."

Seconds passed; still nothing. Seconds turned to minutes that ticked away in silence.

And finally, just as Emerald was about to walk away, the lock clicked and the door opened up.

Their eyes met and all anger she had felt was drained away as she saw the sheer vulnerability, the amount of joy glistening in those silver pools.

"Em…"

Emerald's gaze shifted downwards; Ruby was holding something in her hand and something clicked in the tanned woman's head—

"Ruby, is that—"

"Yeah," the redhead replied. She smiled and held up the item for her lover to see. "This explains why I've been feeling strange lately. And yes, we swore to always be honest with each other, so you'll be the first to know. I'm pregnant."

It was quiet. Dark red pools widened. A swirl of emotions erupted within the former thief as she closed the distance and fell to her knees.

And as she hugged the redhead's midsection and rested her head against Ruby's belly, she smiled.

 **x.x.x.x.x**

Peace. Tranquillity. Serene warmth washing over her with the calm ebb and flow of an ocean's wave against the shore, lulling the mint-green-haired woman to sleep.

How long had it been since she had slept so peacefully? She couldn't even remember when the last time had been.

It was as if she was afloat on a bed of clouds; comfortable and heavenly. Now that she, barely conscious, thought about it, had she _ever_ been more at peace than she was now?

As her mind wandered through this blissful dream, the edge of Emerald's consciousness flickered and called to her, the bed of clouds creaking –

"Muuuuum! Wake up! Wake up wakeupwakeup!"

The mattress shifted from the sudden extra weight and the former thief stirred, eyelids flickering open and shut as they adjusted to the morning light. Once vision came back their gaze wandered until a pair of silver pools came into view, looking back with such brightness and joy that made lips curl into a smile.

"Wake up, Mum! Mommy made pancakes!" The small form threw its arms up in the air as if to emphasize how many. "Looots!"

Emerald softly laughed, still tired and drawn to the bed despite small bundle of joy's infectious energy. She reached up and patted the child's head, ruffling brown locks.

"In a minute, Sard," she gently replied. "Mum wants to rest a little while longer."

"But Mommy told me to wake you up!" The child puffed out its chest with a smile. "And I'm a good girl, so I do what I'm told!"

Precious.

"But you did wake me up, Sard. Mum just wants to stay in bed for a few more minutes. Mommy will understand."

Her child looked back at her and cocked its head to the side until it smiled. "Can I stay with you then?"

"Of course," Emerald replied. "Let's just stay like this for a while, my dear daughter."

The young girl beamed and crawled over to her parent's side, snuggling up against her. As the former thief closed her eyes and hugged the smaller form next to her, her heart felt more at ease than ever.

 **x.x**

"It smells good."

Ruby giggled as slender arms wrapped around her waist from behind, pulling her into a comfortable embrace. "It's one of my specialties, so I'd hope so."

"They're special alright," Emerald replied. "Although I wouldn't mind eating something else for a change."

"Hey!"

A chuckle. "Just kidding." A kiss. Tongues wrestling for dominance. "I wouldn't want to miss these for anything."

"Nice save." Ruby smirked as she resumed making the last batch of pancakes. "Hey, Em?"

The former thief had already taken a seat by the table, next to their daughter who was practically bouncing in her seat. "Hm?"

"I love you. There was a time when I thought of you as an enemy…and it broke my heart." She paused, stacking the last pancake on the already small pile on a plate. "I'm glad that things changed the way they did. Having you here with me like this…I couldn't possibly be any more grateful. I truly love you."

Emerald stayed quiet. Dark red eyes widened, mouth ajar before her lips curved into a knowing smile.

Having lived on the streets, worked for an agent of evil, achieved redemption and found love blooming between her and a former enemy, Emerald's life sure had been a rollercoaster of emotions and experiences.

And yet, sitting here at a table for three, with a wife and daughter, the former thief couldn't have been happier.

 _Fin_

 **A/N:** _Sard is the uniformly coloured red-brown or brownish-yellow variety of Chalcedony, which in turn is a microcrystalline variety of Quartz. And Red+Green is supposedly brown. Add the two together and we have a continuation of the Gemstone/Mineral theme._

 **So, I'll try to keep this brief.**

 **I've been thinking about starting a for my writing. I'm still unsure if it'd be worth it, so I'm interested to see what you, my readers, think. By the time you're reading this I've put up a poll about it – you only need to check my profile.**

 **Basically it's like a Tip Jar, or something. A way for you, my dear readers, to show support if you like my work.**

 **I'm fully aware and understand that you may not be able or simply don't want to donate, and that's absolutely fine. There's not going to be any -Exclusives or anything, so don't worry.**

 **Either way, that's about it. Thank you for reading.**

 **On another note, my commission slots are now open again. By the time I'm writing this, there's 3 slots open.**


End file.
